Forever and Foralways
by Baby Bunnie1
Summary: Lizzie goes to university in Toronto to get away from something that happened five yrs ago. But just as she's about to come home she gets a big suprise.LG pairing. RR pleasee!
1. Default Chapter

Hey guys! Here's another one of my stories. I decided to make this story in Canada to add a bit of change and cuz I know most of the places here lol. In this story Lizzie is going to UFT (University of Toronto) to get away from something that happened five years ago well I don't wanna spoil the story for you so stop reading this and start reading the story! Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey Jules!" said 22 year old Lizzie McGuire coming into her favorite coffee shop, where her best Canadian friend worked.  
  
"Hiya, Liz." Replied her friend, Juliet Logan. "Same as always, medium French vanilla with extra cream?" she asked.  
  
"Yup, thanks Jules." Replied Lizzie while taking out her wallet to pay. "How much do I owe you?"  
  
"Its on the house, Hun, no need to pay." She said smiling. "Its your last day here so no need to pay." She continued handing her the cup.  
  
"Thanks." She said taking the cup from her. Then she looked up at Jules "I'm really going to miss you girl." She said getting teary eyed.  
  
"I'm going to miss you too, Lizzie." Replied Jules also getting teary eyed and she leaned over the counter and embraced Lizzie in a big hug." But hey," she continued wiping away her tears and smiling at Lizzie. "we can still keep contact with each other and maybe sometime I could come visit you." She said with a grin.  
  
"Yeah" agreed Lizzie. "Well I better get going; I still have loads of stuff to pack." She said laughing.  
  
"Ok, well take care and have a safe flight."  
  
"Thanks, and I hope you and, you know who, get together soon." Lizzie said with a wink.  
  
"Haha, sooner then you think girl." She replied "At least I hope so." She added.  
  
Lizzie laughed. "Well I gotta jet. Ciao Bella!"  
  
"Ciao!" answered Jules.  
  
Lizzie walked out of the coffee shop completely oblivious to the person that was sitting behind where she was standing. She walked out of the shop end headed to her car, but as she took out her keys to open the door she felt someone tap her on the shoulder and turned around to see a man about her age with curly brown hair and blue eyes.  
  
'Is this who I think it is' she asked herself. "Y-yes?" she said aloud.  
  
"Lizzie, don't you remember me?" He asked her.  
  
"Gordo?" She said uneasily.  
  
"Yeah, how've you been?" He asked her enthusiastically smiling broadly.  
  
"Fine thanks, you? She asked going back to opening her car door.  
  
"Great!" he answered his smile widening.  
  
"That's good." She said climbing into her car. "Now if you don't mind I've got somewhere to go." She added coolly.  
  
"Oh, yeah ok." He said his smile fading.  
  
"Oh don't act so disappointed you have Kate, she'll cheer ya up." She said patting him on the shoulder and turning on her engine. She gave him one last smile and closed her door.  
  
"Lizzie" He started. But she drove off before he could have a chance to finish his sentence.  
  
'I can't believe he actually had the nerve to come and talk to me after what he did to me four years ago. Why is he here anyway?' She thought to herself as she drove down to the plaza to get a present for her niece.  
  
Two years ago her brother, Matt, and his girlfriend, Melina, got married and just 3 months ago she got the news that they had a baby girl which they named, Amber. She wanted to go visit them but she couldn't because of University.  
  
She parked her car in front of the store she wanted to go into and went in. A few minutes later she came out to find Gordo standing next to her car  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked getting frustrated.  
  
"Look, Liz we need to talk." He said sounding desperate.  
  
"Fine, you've got 10 minutes so make it fast." She said leaning against her car.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Soooo? Like?? Hate?? Please review and tell me what you think. Oh and Oy-to-the-poodles, if your reading this don't worry I'm not changing my s/n I like this one better.  
  
Ciao all!  
  
Baby Bunnie xoxoxo 


	2. Together again

Hey guys! I forgot to add in the first chapter that this was going to be only a two-shot story. My first completed story I hope you all like it!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Previously~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Look Liz, we need to talk" he said sounding desperate.  
  
"Fine, you've got 10 minutes so make it fast" she said leaning against her car.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Lizzie, I, uhh." Gordo stuttered.  
  
"Look Gordo, I don't have all day. So if you wanna us to talk then you better start talking." She said looking down at her nails.  
  
"Fine! You want me to talk, I'll talk." He said sounding annoyed. Then he continued more calmly "I'm really sorry about what happened 5 years ago at the prom Lizzie. I don't know why I dumped you, especially for someone like.. Kate, and after we were together for four years."  
  
"Yeah, you really hurt me Gordo." She said looking into his eyes for the first time "that's why I decided to go to University here, so I could get away from it all."  
  
"Yeah, but I can't believe you left without even telling me. I didn't know that you moved to Canada for a month!" he replied  
  
"Like you would have cared" she said quietly but he heard her.  
  
"Of course I could have cared Lizzie" He replied  
  
"So, what's happening between you and Kate? Still seeing each other?" Lizzie asked hoping that he would say what she wanted to hear.  
  
"Nah we broke up around 8 months after what happened. I realized that she wasn't the one for me and the person who is is standing right in front of me." He said suddenly becoming interested in his shoes.  
  
"Man Gordo," she started. "I still can't believe that you would dump me for, for Kate!!"  
  
"I know, I know," he said reaching out to take her hand. "I was a jerk."  
  
"Was a jerk?" she replied smiling.  
  
Gordo laughed. "Ok, I was and still am a jerk."  
  
Lizzie smiled and looked down. None of them realizing that they were still holding hands.  
  
"Lizzie, I've missed you so much, more then you could imagine" he then came up closer to her until his lips brushed against her cheek. "Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie," he chanted which sent a chill all over her body. "I love you so much, Lizzie. There is not a day that goes by that I don't think of you. You're the first thing on my mind when I wake up and the last before I fall asleep." He said. "I fell so guilty for what I did to you and I really hope you'll forgive me." He continued, "I'm so glad I ran into you today Lizzie. When I first saw you walk into that coffee shop I didn't believe it was you until you started talking with your friend." He said and brushed a strand of hair away from her face.  
  
Lizzie didn't speak, their eyes seemed incapable of moving away from each others faces, and then very slowly their mouths moved towards each other until their lips grazed then gently pressed together. After a while they pulled back and Gordo said "Please forgive me Lizzie, I couldn't take being away from you for five years and I wont be able to take it for the rest of my life either. I love you with all my heart and I hope we could forget what happened back then and start from the beginning."  
  
"I love you too Gordo," she said smiling "and I couldn't take being away from you either."  
  
Gordo smiled and pulled Lizzie into a hug. "I promise you that we will always be together," he said placing a kiss on her cheek. "Forever and for always."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Sooo? Good or bad? Please review. I know this isn't the best chapter I've written but I couldn't figure out any other way to end this story. Please don't flame me please please please ( ( (!!  
  
Well for the people who read my other stories I know I haven't written in a while but I've been loaded with hw and I have writers block for both of them. But I promise you wont have to wait much longer. Pinky swear!  
  
Thanks to everybody who reads and reviews this story and for the people who just read and not review at least you guys are reading it lol.  
  
Love ya all,  
  
Baby Bunnie xoxoxo 


End file.
